


a metasusie fic

by NegaByte



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i wrote this in 30 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaByte/pseuds/NegaByte
Summary: APRIL FOOLS! meta knight is gay and hates susie. no i don’t take constructive criticism





	a metasusie fic

“Susie, I have something I need to tell you,” Meta Knight whispered seductively.

“What is it, Meta Knight?” Susie replied curiously.

“Come closer,” he whispered.

She drew closer to him. He held her gently by the waist and lifted her upwards.

“Meta Knight, I-“

He then proceeded to suplex her directly into a trash can.

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOLS! meta knight is gay and hates susie. no i don’t take constructive criticism


End file.
